An Oath
by Thefaultinreality
Summary: Leo can't take it anymore, he's to sad. He needs to get back to Calypso. Meanwhile Calypso keeps thinking about him and how she wished she hadn't made him leave. sorry not really good with summaries but please read:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! so this is my first fanfiction and i know its really bad timing since BoO is out and all but this is what I imagined would happen. So please read, rate and review it. Thanks! **

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I just lay there on my bed. It was late but I couldn't sleep. She was all I could think of, her long brown hair and the cinnamon smell. Her voice echoed in my head _"you are not coming back here, so don't make me any empty promises." _ I kept thinking to myself _'that kiss didn't happen, I can't be in love with an immortal girl, and she definitely can't be in love with me, it isn't possible.' _ Then I kept thinking the magic raft came after all. _An oath to keep with a final breath, _my words echoed in my head, _I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx. _ I'm going back for her if it's the last thing I do. I hadn't told anyone and I wasn't going to. I'm coming back for you Calypso you can count on it. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. I dreamt of her, her crying as I went of in the raft, the magic raft that appeared just as I had fallen for her. I needed to go back and it was haunting me. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Yaaaa," I said, the door creaked open and Piper stuck her head in

"Hey Leo, you mind?" Piper asked.

" Sure come in"

Piper walked into the room.

"What's up with you Leo, you've become different and distant, your behavior had changed, and you're no longer you bubbly jokey self what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm perfectly fine," I replied.

"Okay you know that I know that's not true, so spill."

"Alright," and I tell her what happened when I crash landed on Ogygia. The door was ajar and Percy was standing there listening and no one realized till he said, "You can't go back Leo, no man can visit Ogygia or find it twice it's impossible, it's the way the island was cursed and those are the rules."

"I know that Percy, but I swore on the River Styx, I'd go back for Calypso. I swore, I swore…" My voice trailed away.

"Leo did you actually swear on the River Styx? That's an oath you can never break!" Percy exclaimed.

_"__An oath to keep with a final breath,"_ Piper said dazed, "Leo no, what did you do? Why?"

"Piper would you do it for Jason?" I asked

" Yes I would," Piper replied.

"That's why I did it Piper, because she's like Jason for me, that's why I did it, that's why…" My voice trailing away again.

"Go to sleep Leo you need it, we'll figure out something." Piper told me and I slowly drifted of to sleep.

I dreamt of Ogygia.

I dreamt of Calypso.

I dreamt of Festus.

I dreamt of going to Ogygia on Festus and bringing Calypso back with me.

**so ya thats the end of chapter one of my first fanfiction. please R&amp;R and tell me if its ok and if i should continue writing more. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I know this is really short but I'm currently juggling between school work, reading BoO, finishing my fan fiction and uploading it but anyways, here goes for chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own these wonderful characters and this amazing fantasy world. all credits to Rick Riodan the amazing myth master:)**

**Calypso's POV**

I sat there in his temporary forge, the one he made so he could make a boat and sail away from here. How I wish he hadn't left. He was the only hero I fell in love with slowly and then all at once, not at first sight. He loves me and I think of the last thing he said to me, even though I don't think he knew I heard. His words echoed in my mind, _"I'm coming back for you Calypso, I swear it on the River Styx." _ I think of what he's done. He swore on the River Styx, for me, and he's doomed himself for no one returns to Ogygia, it's never happened. Then another thing occurs to me, no one has ever wanted to come back, and they all leave willingly. I had forced him onto the raft but I could tell Leo didn't want to leave just then; he wanted more time. Maybe he could return, maybe this time it would be different. And with that happy thought I fell asleep right there, in his makeshift workshop.

**I know that this is really short and im sorry, i promise the next chapter will be longer. Please R&amp;R. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long just kept thinking about BoO. i just can't get over the ending, it took me 2 days to finish the book and I've still been thinking about the end. so ya this is chapter 3. please R&amp;R. thanks!**

**Leo's POV**

I woke up the next morning determined to find out about Calypso's curse and how she could be freed from there. I looked it up but had a lot of trouble since demi-gods are technically not electronic friendly. Then I went and asked Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth can you tell me about Calypso and how she got cursed and why and stuff?" I asked her.

"Sure but why do you want to know?" she asked me.

"No particular reason, I'm just curious." I told her trying to sound very honest and hiding all signs of hesitation.

"Alright, so Calypso lived on Ogygia or got cursed to live there as she sided with her father, Atlas, and the titans in the war. After the gods won they cursed her that she could there and she was also cursed that heros would wash up at her shore who she would eventually or at first sight fall in love with but they never loved her back and couldn't or wouldn't stay with heron Ogygia forever, they had something or someone to get back to. A part of her curse was that no man who had visited Ogygia and left could ever return. Those were the very cruel rules of her punishment. Also Leo, every hero that had washed up there, has always had a girl to get back to and that's what crushed her the most. There hasn't been one hero who loved her the way she loved them." Annabeth answered my question.

"Well you're wrong about that," I murmured

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Thanks Annabeth."

She turned around and started walking away.

"Wait Annabeth, I have another question," I say and she turns around, "Is there anyway to break the curse?" I ask her

"No Leo, there may be one but it isn't known and nobody has tried to get her off the island. Like I said no one who landed up there loved her." She replied and walked away. _'well your wrong about that again Annabeth" _ I thought,_ 'there's one who loves her enough to swear on the River Styx to go back and get her. I'm coming Calypso, I'm coming..._

-X-X-X-

I was tinkering with the Archimedes sphere when I thought I should maybe ask my father for a favor. Then I prayed to him, _'hey,dad, you know that we're all heading to our deaths sailing towards Athens for our battle against Gaia, so I was wondering if I could ask for a favor, can you ask Zeus to release Calypso from Ogygia? Please?' _ No reply. I shouldn't have asked. Why did I even expect an answer? The Gods had cut themselves off from us demi-gods I shouldn't have expected anything. Then all of a sudden, the celestial bronze started glowing. My dad heard me, but what was his answer?


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! sorry this is like super duper late ive just had alot of things to do. hope you like it.**

**Calypso's POV**

Something happened on Ogygia that never happened before. A huge mountain on the island erupted. None of the mountains on Ogygia were volcanic. Suddenly a whole cloud of smoke shot up into the sky. The cloud of smoke started moving, it formed the face of Hephaestus. Then he talked to me, " Hello Calypso," he said.

"Hello Hephaestus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked him.

"My son, Leo Valdez, just prayed to me, asking me a favor where you are the root of his favor."

"Leo asked you for a favor, concerning me? What could he ask for that concerns me?"

"He asked me to release you from Ogygia."

"What?!"

"He asked me to ask Zeus to release you from Ogygia, which has also been asked by another demi-god." He told me, "does it really take me to tell you twice for you to understand?"

"No, but who is the other demi-god who has asked for me to be released?"

"Oh, dear Calypso, he didn't ask he made us promise but no god seems to remember."

"Who asked the Gods to release me, who made them promise? Please tell me."

"Perseus Jackson."

I was speechless. Percy Jackson had asked, no made the gods promise to release me from Ogygia, and I cursed him.

"Calypso, my son loves you it seems do you love him too?" he asked

"Yes, I love Leo and that's why he was able to leave," I replied.

"that's all I needed to know ." he said and the cloud of smoke disappeared and the volcano became a mountain again. What was he going to do? Was he going to oblige to Leo's favor? Would I see the world again? Would I see Leo again?


End file.
